


We Are Gods of War

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Sho and Jun as evil masterminds, it can be for world domination or just plain planning evil deeds on unsuspecting people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sakumoto.livejournal.com/203340.html?thread=1284940#t1284940). Totally abusing italics and foul language, this couldn't be helped, I'm sorry for that---and please consider this a warning, ~~for the italics abuse though, not the language XD~~.) Supposed to be a PWP, but it doesn't end that way. Please know I'm still regretting that fact myself. XDDD

It took him a full hour to stop shaking; an hour, three shots of whiskey and just a whiff of _something_ that Jun put on their cigarettes. It even took another thirty minutes since Jun to threaten him to go down on him just because, _pull yourself together will you, and explain!_ Explain Sho wasn't able because then Jun did just that right then right there, the whiskey sloshing on his right hands and the only thing he could hold onto was Jun's soft hair.

 _Now that you're fine and dandy again_ , Jun pulled in smoke, _tell me what's the odds they just got lucky this time?_

 _Nil_ , annoyance laced the answer as Sho straightened his slouch and reached for the rest of his unfinished whiskey. _With that prime skill and superior equipment, he should have made fortune shall he join us for the greater evil_.

The _something_ Jun put on his cigarette was taking effect on his overtaxed brain, Sho continued, _why in god's name that goddamn Ninomiya settles for a cop's salary is perpetually beyond me._

_Well, this is interesting._

_Interesting? We could have been caught. Arrested and charged with, I don't even know what they're gonna start with, destruction, dismantling, abolishing, annihilating those corrupt, self-serving and weak-stomached leaders of the worlds._

_But we weren't_ , Jun sat next to him, took hold of his side face, stared through his eyes, and leaned in even closer to emphasize what he was going to say next. Sho felt warm wheeze of Jun's breath, a clear indication that he himself was not as calm as he appeared to be. _However smart and clever that bastard is, we are more so. We had anticipated this sort of possibility, had prepared for it. We planted the whole set up perfectly before we managed to detonate them. Very sweet. We still have the upper hand._

 _Gods of war, right?_ Sho let his brain completely clouded and dazed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Those we are, and this is just the beginning_ , Jun answered and sealed the statement with a firm kiss on that quivering pout.


End file.
